


Two Eyes And A Heartbeat

by Hetalia1912



Series: Home Is Where Your Heart Is [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Barista Daesung, Businessperson Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Ceo Seunghyun, Drifter Youngbae, Gen, Hitchhicker Jiyong, Hitchhiking, Homeless Seungri, Homeless Youngbae, M/M, Mugging, Poverty, Rich Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Two Eyes And A Heartbeat

**6:30 AM**

Victory.That was what his name meant,the name that his parents have him.

It was quite ironic really,since he had seen to have anything but that since the day he was born.

And he hated himself for it.


End file.
